Can't our Destiney change
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha and Saya are natural born enemy's not knowing this they fall in love.also almost a songfic
1. Meeting Saya

This is my fourth story read My beloved twilight princess,Wht now,and Two sisters of the moon and sun...and R&R please and I took some moves from Mai Shiranui from an old video playstation game but I did something diffrent from one move...

* * *

A village girl named Saya Shiranui was playing with village children she had raven black hair that ended to her mid-thighs and midnight blue eyes there was a demon that tried to destroy the village it had 6 shards but she could take him she was the elemental princess. 

Saya:Fire Element!

She took out a red fan and the fan spun around her body she was wearing a red japanese dress that ended to her ankles with splits that ended to her upper thigh with short short red shorts her dress had a gold yellow dragon design the whole front of the dress.with red flat shoes her lips had red demon blood used as lipsgloss and her hair was put in a ponytail with bangs.

Saya:Kacho Sen

She threw her fan cutting the demon up but it was still alive

Saya:a survivor eh?...Let's see if you survive this

She ran and jumped up in the sky and flipped down towards the Giant Bear demon

Saya:Super Deadly Ninja Bees

She said as fire started to burn the demons bodt as she swiftly stroked her fan at the demon it burned to the ground and it turned to ashes she landed gracefully on her feet.

Saya:thiswas a little too easy

she picked up the 8 sacred jewel shards as they purified in her hands

In Naraku's castle

They were watching saya through kanna's mirror

Naraku:I have Great plans for her...Hahahahahaha

he laughed evily

Kagura:oh brother him and his evil laugh will someone kill him already

she said in her mind

With the Inu-Gang

Inuyasha and the gang were walking they were in kyoto.

Inuyasha:I smell youkai blood

Kagome:I sense sacred jewel shards

Sango:Maybe we should look inside

they went inside the giant village of northern japan

Miroku:there are thousands of women I can ask to bare my children

Sango:and I can hit you a thousands of times too

Shippo:there's the youkai blood well its ashes now

He pointed to the middle of the village

Kagome:the person who killed it has a strong pure aura

Inuyasha:Do you still sense the jewel shards

Kagome:yeah in that hut

they walked over to the hut they looked inside to see a 16 year old girl holding a6 year old girlwith Light brown hair and light green and her hair ended to her elbow.

Shippo:she looks too young to have a child

Miroku:maybe she will bare me some

Sango:Miroku...

Miroku:sango,please calm

Saya:who's there

Kagome:she has 609 shards and she's the one with the strong Aura

Inuyasha:609 SHARDS!

Saya opened her hut door with the 6 year old following her

Aerith:Onee-chan who are they

Saya:I don't know

Inuyasha:you have shards that should belong to us

Saya:oh really I believe these are meant for my mother Priestess Midoriku...


	2. Your Priestess Midoriku's daughter

Sango:we are so sorry

Miroku:we didn't know

Inuyasha:feh,your probaly lying

Saya:you think so

Inuyasha:I know so

Saya:Miko Angel

She spun around bending back with one foot on her tiptoes one hand in the hair and one a pink light surrounded her a pink outfit..it was almost like Sailor moons but it was pink and white with oink knee boot and her hair to the ground with a heart septer with butterfly wings.

Shippo:Inuyasha,you still don't believe her

Inuyasha:I believe her alright

Saya:believe me know

she then made herself back to normal

Kagome:wht don't you and your sister join us find naraku

Saya:sure plus me and my sister really wanted to leave this place

she ran in her house and packed her and her sisters stuff as shippo tried to flirt with Aerith

Shippo:hi,Im shippo

Aerith:hi im Aerith and that was my sister saya

Shippo:do you have powers

Aerith:yeah

Sango:what are your powers

Aerith:I have powers like to read minds,steal powers,Miko powers,and I have a mirror that can show me things I want to see

Kagome:wow,your gonna be a tough opponent in battle

Aerith:that what my sister said

She smiled

Saya:ready let's go

The gang walked out of the village

Saya:So what are all you names and what can you do and why are you after Naraku

Kagome:Im Kagome Higurashi a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo you should know I have miko powers

Sango:Im sango, a tayiija I uase a hirakotsu

Miroku:Im Miroku a buddhist monk with an air rip in my right hand that can suck up anything

Shippo:Im Shippo a kitsune

Inuyasha:Im Inuyasha a half demon half human Im the son of the great demon-

Saya:Inutaisho right

Inuyasha:how do you know

Saya:cause he's a legend and Loyal man that knew my mother and my mother knew both his wives she was his best friend and companion she had a companion named kilala I never seen her

Sango:she's right here

Kilala:Mew

Saya:she's so cute

she petted kilala so did Aerith

Saya:So Inuyasha why are you after Naraku

Inuyasha:he made me believe the woman I loved betrayed me and Im gonna avenge her death

Saya:that's so sad...how about you shippo

Shippo:I just travel with them since I have nowhere to go since the thunder killed my father

Aerith:that's sad

Saya:how about you Kagome

Kagome:I accidently shattered the jewel trying to protect it from a demon

Saya:okay...how about you Miroku

Miroku:he gave my grand father this air rip if I don't kill him It'll get too big and suck me up

Saya:such terrible fate...Sango

Sango:he slaughttered my villlage and is using my little brother agaisnt me

Saya:that's the worst...he's such a cold demon he really needs to die seriously

Shippo:yup

At night

they made a camp and sat around a fire

Saya:Aerith show me Naraku's fate

a mirror appeared floating in Aerith's hand everyone looked and watched they saw Inuyashastanding overashes with the tetsusaiga

Saya:Inuyasha,you killed him Inuyasha

then they saw tears in his eyes kagome walked over and hugged him

Inuyasha:why am I crying

Then sango had tears and miroku was comforting her with tears shippohad tears and sodid aerith and kagome

Saya:where am I

Aerith:he killed her

Inuyasha:she risked it all for us...

Sango:why did she have to die

Saya's eyes widen she ran off in the forest

Sango:saya

Kagome:saya

they ran after her then saya put a hand on inuyasha's shoulder

Saya:why is everyone crying

everyone turned and looked at her Inuyasha hugged her tightly

Inuyasha:we thought you was dead

Saya:you guys know Im stronger than that


	3. 1 year later no luck

1 year later

Kagome was 16 her and Saya went to school together since Saya wanted to go to school she was 17 so was Sango,Aerith was 7,Shippo was 8,Miroku was 19,and Inuyasha was 18.

Inuyasha:we search for sacred jewel shards for a whole year and we still cand find 6 shards and we can't find Naraku

Saya:Inu we'll find them don't worry Naraku can't be a real threat to us now

Inuyasha:your right about thatbut I still cant believe that Kagome,Sango,and Miroku decided to give up and stayed at kaede's

Saya:its just me,you,shippo,and Aerith

Aerith:so don't worry we'll be by your side 100

Inuyasha:thanks

At night

they stopped at a village Saya took a bath with shippo and Aerith then they went to the room they all had to share.Inuyasha was human he felt more comfortable to use futons in his human form.

Saya&Inuyasha:WHAT!

Shippo:There's only 2 futons

Aerith:me and shippo will use one and inuyasha and saya will use one

Inuyasha and Saya blushed


	4. Whoa!

Saya:I guess it wouldn't kill us to sleeo in the same futon together

Shippo:yeah Inuyasha

Aerith:it's not like your gonna do anything

Inuyasha:I just don't feel comfortable

Saya:whatever Im gonna go change

Saya left

Aerith:I know you like her Inuyasha

Shippo:we know you want to sleep by her

Aerith:when kagome,sango,and Miroku traveled with us you use to watch her as she slept

Inuyasha blushed.Saya came back she was wearing a balck beater with gray shorts with white stripes at the sides her raven black hair in a low ponytail.Inuyasha was turning blood shot redbecause her outfit had fitted her body it fitted her 87 centimeter chest her curvatiuos body just made inuyasha feel mor uncomfortable

Saya:well I'll get into the futo first

She got inside and layed on her side

Inuyasha:so I can get in now

Saya:I guess so

Aerith and Shippo were already asleep Inuyasha got inside laying on his left side

Saya:sorry that I make you feel uncomfortable

Inuaysha:its okay

Saya:are you always kind in you human form

Inuyasha:I guess you can say that

The Next Day

Saya was laying her head on Inuyasha's chest and her had was on his chest Inuyasha was holding it and his right arm embracing her warm body their faces well lips inches away from kissing.Shippo and Aerith blushed at this

Aerith Im sure they didn't do anything

Shippo:when they wake up their gonna scream and become distant

Aerith:I think that their gonna scream and become closer.

Shippo:I bet you 8 chocolate bars

Aerith:Its a deal

they shook hands and left


End file.
